1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton and to a more particularly, to an improved set up arrangement and display carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, cartons were scored and cut in such a way that when shipped to the customer, they were in a flat sheet condition. For set up and assembly, it is necessary to make multiple folds on score lines on all four margins of the edge panels and to interfit tabs and panels on all four sides of the resulting open topped box. The box bottom section results in a panel with four upstanding walls about the periphery of the panel with at least two, and possibly all four, walls being of folded double thickness of corrugated material. There is no connection of opposite side walls at their otherwise free upper edges and thus there is no restraint against outward bowing of such walls away from each other particularly in deep boxes. The bowing of side walls or panels is a common undesirable result. Display pillows or blocks are tabbed into the ends of the carton or an insert is placed into the carton opening which generally has to be attached as by tabs or the like to the sides or bottom of the opening. The inserts sometimes have pockets on the ends thereof to form recesses for receiving the ends of goods to be displayed.
It is extremely time consuming for the set-up person to first fold the sheet, fold the ends, fold the top down into the cavity, and set up and secure the insert therein. The setup is an expensive labor-consuming operation.